


deadweight

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Cumore is down there, somewhere.





	deadweight

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 5: Choice

Cumore is down there, somewhere.

It’s been months since Yuri last came here to Mantaic. In the aftermath of destroying the Adephagos, he’s been working almost solely between Zaphias and Dahngrest, between the reconstruction of the Lower Quarter and the establishment of Brave Vesperia. But a delivery mission for his guild brought him back to the desert, and now, here he sits: atop the edge of a dangerous pit of quicksand, remembering that night when on this very spot, he drove a man to his death.

His second murder.

Yuri’s honestly not sure if it’ll even be his last.

He takes in a shuddering breath, his hands clenching to fists as he stares down into the sandy abyss, pictures the body that lies forgotten deep below. Yuri feels no pity for him, nor for Ragou. They had to die, he’s never doubted that for an instant, and Yuri didn’t regret it then and still doesn’t now.

Still. It’s not exactly pleasant to think about.

But he made his choices and all he can do now is live with them, so Yuri forces himself to exhale slowly before inching back from the edge and standing back up on his feet. His whole body feels _dirty_ , in a way that can’t wholly be accounted for by the sand in his clothes, but there’s no point in continuing this exercise of self-loathing-slash-self-pity. Breaking into a fast walk, Yuri starts off on the trek back to the inn.

But his footsteps falter when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the lake that lies at the edge of town.

After he killed Cumore, after he fought with Flynn…that place was where Estelle found him. Almost unconsciously, her image now comes to his mind: the utter trust in her eyes, the gentle affection in her voice, her hand outstretched towards him in firm, decisive support. He could hardly believe himself, back then, when he actually accepted by gripping her hand with his own bloodstained one.

Yet, he did. And now, a weight seems to lighten in his chest.

Yuri shakes his head to snap out of it and continues in his walk.

But somehow, he doesn’t feel quite as dirty anymore.


End file.
